Wonderland
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Mikan tiene una extraña obsecion con el libro de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas. ¿Que pasara cuando sea llevada a otro mundo y le digan que esta nada mas ni nada menos que en el pais de las maravillas? un sombrerero de ojos carmesi. una liebre de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Y una reina blanca sin expresion. Mal summary. pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA..! Vengo con una historia NatsumeXMikan. La verdad es que esta historia salio de mi loca cabeza.. estaba viendo la película de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y no se. Simplemente se me ocurrió. La historia va estar un poco rara y loca (es decir salio de mi). Solo espero que la disfruten y si les gusto déjenme un review en donde me digan que puedo continuarlo y si no pues no... Sin nada más que decir: Gracias a los que se tomen la molestia de leer esta loca historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE.**

**CAPITULO I. El sombrerero de ojos carmesí.**

Mikan Sakura siempre ha sido devota a los cuentos de fantasia. Cada vez que leia uno se transportaba a un mundo lleno de magia, aventura, acción y mas. Pero sin duda alguna, el libro que mas amaba era el de: _Alicia en el país de las maravillas. _Cada vez que leia ese libro sentía una extraña sensación invadirla. Una sensación que la hacia sentirse extremadamente bien. Una sensación que la llenaba de paz. Pero especialmente amaba ese libro porque se imaginaba un romance en la trama. Despues de ver la película que hay del libro en la que Alicia ya era una adolescente de quien sabe cuantos años y que el sombrerero no estaba nada mal. En palabras de Mikan. Su afición crecio mas al imaginarse un romance entre Alicia y el Sombrerero, tanta era su afición que comenzó a escribir historias ficticias sobre ellos para despues subirlas a internet. Su emoción fue tanta al darse cuenta que no era la única que pensaba de esa manera, pues en internet albergaban miles de historias sobre la pareja. Ella se ponía a leer y leer cada una de las historias que se encontraban navegando ahí. Tanta era su afición que se la vivía encerrada en su habitación leyendo. E inclusive, llegaba a imaginarse a ella siendo Alicia besando los labios del Sombrero y haciéndole cosas que a su edad de 17 años aun no estaban permitidas. Pero, que culpa tenia ella, es decir, la culpa seria del director de la película por haber puesto a un sombrerero tan guapo. Mikan siempre ha sido de las personas que cuando algo le gusta su gusto por esa cosa crecia y crecia a tal punto de no poder pensar en otra cosa. Y esa era su situación con ese sombrerero, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía. Se imaginaba como seria una vida en un país de las maravillas a lado de un sombrerero tan apuesto como el de la película.

-Mikan- se escucho una voz femenina a través de la puerta. Mikan suspiro y cerro la pagina de internet que tenia abierta.

-Adelante- dijo tratando de no sonar molesta porque habían interrumpido su lectura.

-Tu madre ha ordenado la cena ¿No vas a bajar?- le dijo una joven de cabellera rosada.

-Si. Vamos- dijo Mikan mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía junto a la pelirosa.

MIkan a la edad de sus 17 años. Era una joven bastante hermosa, perteneciente a una familia de alta categoría. Una familia muy devota a la religión, para su familia cualquier pensamiento podría ser considerado el mas alto pecado que pueda cometerse. Por esta razón, nadie debe enterarse de las aficiones de Mikan.

Mikan es de cabellera castaña, larga a la cintura, siempre lo mantenía atado en una media coleta con unos pequeños caireles cayendo en la espalda. Un flequillo que dejaba ver sus grandes y hermosos ojos color avellana. Con un cuerpo perfectamente desarrollado para su edad. Tenia varios pretendientes detrás pero ella amablemente los rechazaba. Al igual que tenia pretendientes habían chicas que la odiaban o mas bien la envidiaban por ser como es.

-Pense que no bajarías a comer- le dijo su madre viéndola sin expresión algunan en el rostro.

-Ya vez que si madre- dijo Mikan sentándose frente a ella.

-Ultimamente te la vives encerrada en tu habitación. ¿Se puede saber que tanto haces?- le pregunto su madre.

-Tarea, leer. Cosa que cualquier persona de mi edad hace- respondio con naturalidad Mikan mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces- le dijo su madre -. No queremos que piensen que eres una pecadora por estar tanto tiempo en tu habitación-. Mikan rodo los ojos, ya iban a salir con lo mismo de todos los días.

-Madre, por el hecho de permanecer en mi habitación no significa que sea una pecadora- Le dijo -. Es eso o salir a las calles a coquetear con el primer hombre que se aparezaca en frente.

-No digas eso ni de broma Mikan- la regaño su madre al oir tal estupidez. Mikan ya no dijo nada solo se limito a seguir comiendo. Paso una hora y ella ya estaba nuevamente en su habitación, miraba por el ventanal hacia el exterior. Odiaba que su madre relacionara todo con el pecado. Que no podía ponerse una faltda corta porque ya era pecado. Que no podía hablar con un hombre porque ya era pecado. Que no podía sonreírle a todos porque ya era pecado. Como le gustaría salir de esa casa y vivir libre sin preocupaciones. Dio una gran suspiro y miro hacia fuera. Todos iban sonriéndole y viviendo felices. Ya estaban en pleno siglo XXI y ella se sentía encerrada en la época medieval. Su vista se poso en un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafeces (No se describir bien lo siento) quien vestia un traje color blanco, lo mas extraño era que tenia unas orejas blancas de conejo y también cola. Mikan la miro desconcertada ¿Qué hacia una persona asi vestida en medio de la calle? Lo mas extraño es que pareciera que nadie lo viera. El miraba a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo. Lo que mas le sorprendio es que el la miro a ella fijamente, Mikan sintió su corazón detenerse al sentir como el la miraba fijamente, en eso el esbozo una sonrisa maquiavélica o algo asi. Rápidamente la castaña cerro las cortinas y se dirigio a su cama, su respiración comenzó a ser mas acelerada y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. La mirada de ese chico la hizo sentirse extraño, se puso de pie y volvió a asomarse pero esta vez ya no había nadie. Suspiro aliviada y regreso a su cama. Lo mejor es que haga como si nada hubiera pasado.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE….

Mikan se levanto con desgana, odiaba ir a la escuela pero tenia que. Se puso su uniforme y bajo a desayunar. Su madre aun seguía durmiendo, lo cual era perfecto para la castaña, ya que no tenia que oir el mismo sermón de siempre. Salio de la casa y camino hacia la escuela. Iba con la mirada fija al frente, sentía una extraña sensación : era como si alguien la estuviera segundo. Se detuvo un momento y miro a su alrededor pero no había nada. Siguió su camino pero esta vez apresurando el paso. Para su fortuna llego sana y salva a la escuela. Se dirigio a su salón donde la esperaban sus amigas.

-Buenos días Mikan- la saludo una joven de cabello rosado.

-Buenos días Nonoko- saludo ella.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves muy palida- le dijo su amiga de cabello morado.

-Si solo no pude dormir bien- mintió ella sentándose en su lugar. Sus amigas la vieron preocupadas pero no pudieron decir nada pues en ese momento el maestro entro al salón. Mikan no podía concentrarse, por mas que trataba de poner atención su mente estaba en otro lugar. Miro por la venta y su corazón se detuvo al ver al mismo chico del dia anterior. Este la miraba de una manera penetrante y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Señorita Sakura- le hablo el profesor al ver que ella no le ponía atención. Mikan lo miro -. Si necesita salir puede hacerlo. Se ve muy palida- le dijo el maestro. Ella asintió y haciendo una pequeña reverencia salio del salón. Se dirigio al patio para que le diera un poco el aire fresco. ¿Qué hacia el en su escuela? Su corazón aun seguía muy agitado y sentía su cuerpo muy débil. Comenzó a caminar por inercia al lugar en el que había visto al chico, tenia que saber quien era y porque estaba vestido de esa manera. Llego al lugar indicado pero no había nada "Que extraño" pensó mientras suspiraba y se recargaba en un árbol.

-Hola- escucho que alguien le hablaban, Mikan volteo y miro al chico de ojos cafes quien la veía con su sonrisa. -. Sabia que vendrías hasta aquí- dijo el acercándose a ella. Mikan retrocedio asustada.

-¿Q-q-quien eres tu?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Soy parte de tu pequeña obsesión- respondio el mientras dtenia su paso y la inspeccionaba con la mirada haciendo que ella se sintiera incomoda.

-Pequeña obsecion- repitió ella confundida.

-El conejo blanco- dijo el ensanchando mas su sonrisa. Mikan abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que espeto. Eso no podía ser verdad. Este tipo le estaba jugando una broma.

-Mikan Sakura vives en una vida llena de prejuicios y limitaciones. Con una extraña obsecion al libro de las maravillas ¿O me equivoco?- dijo el chico sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

-Yo…-Mikan no sabia que decir ¿Cómo sabia eso?

-Si vienes conmigo. Te llevare a un mundo mucho mejor- le dijo extendiéndole la mano. Mikan lo miro dudosa.

-¿Qué clase de mundo?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrio preguntar.

-Es un mundo… extraño- dijo el -. Pero mejor que este- Mikan se mordio el labio inferior. "Debo estar loca por hacer esto" pensó al momento en el que tomaba la mano del chico. -. Por cierto mi nombre es Kokoroyomi- se presento el chico. Mikan no dijo nada, estaba comenzando a marearse, se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y cayo desmayada. El la tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, sentía un gran dolor en la cabeza. Se sento y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una cabaña o algo asi. Se puso de pie y salio del lugar. Lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, no podía creerlo. Estaba como en un bosque pero este era de un aspecto Tenebroso. El lugar estaba como nublado o algo asi "¿Dónde diablos estoy?" pensó mientras caminaba, el lugar estaba lleno de cosas extrañas y no lo dice exactamente por el insecto gigante que acaba de ver (imagínense que es como el mundo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas). Siguio caminando hasta que sus pies se lo permitiesen. Se estaba asustando. Quien no lo estaría. Comenzó a temblar de miedo, frio y desesperación. Miro a su lado izquierdo y se topo con unos ojos azules los cuales la veía fijamente. Mikan se detuvo y lo examino bien. Era un chico como de su edad, tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Vestia un traje blanco con rayas grises y negras y tenia orejas como las de un conejo pero estas era un poco grises.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto la castaña. El chico la miraba de manera fría e idiferente pero despues de unos segundos sus ojos cambiaron a unos llenos de diversión y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Quién soy yo?- pronuncio el si moverse de su lugar. Mikan lo miro extrañada.

-Eso pregunte yo ¿Quién eres tu?- volvió a decir Mikan, por alguna extraña razón este chico no la hacia sentirse extraña.

-Yo soy una liebre- respondio el con naturalidad. "Liebre" pensó Mikan.

-Yo.. yo no estoy jugando- reclamo Mian molesta. ¿Qué trataban de tomarle el pelo o que? Pensó con enojo.

-Nadie esta jugando- dijo el rubio -¿O quieres que juguemos?- esta vez su voz paso a ser un tipo de voz jugueton.

-No. ¿En donde diablos estoy? Y ¿Quién eres tu?- volvió a preguntar mikan ya fuera de su limite.

-Que preguntona- dijo el rubio dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

-Oye- le grito Mikan yendo tras el –Hey te estoy hablando- grito pero el ya había desaparecido. Mikan se sintió mas preocupada, comenzó a caminar tratando de encontrar la salida pero no había nada mas que arboles y mas arboles. Paso como una hora y cuando sus pies no dieron para mas se sento en una roca.

**MIKAN POV.**

En donde diablos estoy metida. Este lugar es muy extraño, sin mencionar que las dos personas con lqas que me he topado están locas. Ese chico de cabello rubio dice que es una liebre. Si claro y yo soy una tortuga. Tengo que encontrar la salida pero cada vez que camino es como si el bosque nunca fuera a terminar.

**Normal pov.**

Mikan se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-Asi que eres tu la persona de la que me hablo Koko- escucho una voz detrás de ella. Mikan volteo y su mirada se cruzo con unos ojos carmesí. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y retrocedio. Una sombra comenzaba a acercarse a ella y lo único que ella podía apreciar eran esos ojos carmesí que la veian fijamente. –Sakura Mikan- pronuncio esa voz saliendo de las sombras. Mikan pudo apreciar a un joven de cabello azabache, este vestia de una manera un poco extraña, tenia un pantalón de vestir negro, un saco negro pero con rayas blancas y toques rojos. En la cabeza llevaba un sombrero bastante grande de color negro con una liston rojo que caia atrás de su cabeza. Lo que mas le llamo la atención a la castaña eran sus ojos. Sus ojos color rojo como la sangre los cuales denotaban frialdad, indiferencia pero sobre todo diversión. –Bienvenida…- dijo el joven parándose frente a ella y viéndola con una sonrisa -. Bienvenida al pias de las Maravillas- le dijo con un tono de voz divertido. Mikan abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo. No podía ser cierto lo que acababa e oir ¿O si? Miro por detrás del joven y vio al mismo chico rubio de minutos atrás.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?- pregunto aun en shock.

-Mi nombre es Ruka Nogi- se presento el rubio -. Mejor conocido como la liebre-. Mikan miro al azabache quien la miro fijamente.

-MI nombre es Natsume Hyuuga- dijo con indiferencia, la miro y le sonrio -. Mejor conocido como el Sombrerero-. Dicho esto Mikan sintió a su corazón latir con frecuencia. ¿Que sueño tan raro estaba teniendo? Fue lo único que pensó antes de caer desmayada. Otra vez.

**¿Raro no es asi? Jeje lo se pero es que mi mente dijo escribe y yo comenze a escribir y cuando salio esto pensé en subirla a fanfiction a ver que tal le iba a la historia. Como pueden ver solo tomare a los personajes de Alicia en el país de las maravillas porque la trama será otra. Díganme a quienes les gusto y si quieren que la continue. Plisss déjenme un comentarios se los agradecería mucho! Háganme saber mis errores ortográficos y si tengo que mejorar algo déjenlo mediante un comentarios. Prometo que el próximo será mas largo y con menos faltas de ortografía.**

**Sin mas que decir. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí traigo el capitulo 2 de la historia.**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a -chan y a camila por haber comentado mi fic. Se los gradezo mucho. Este episodio va dedicado para las dos. Disfrutenlo.**

**DISCLAIMER: GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE.**

Mikan comenzo a abrir los ojos, le dolia la cebza y se sentia extremadamente mal. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitacion. Las paredes era totalmente blncas con pequeños toques plateados. La puerta era grande e igualemente era blanca con toques azules. Se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana que estaba a su lado derecho. Se asomo y miro que aun estaba en ese extraño lugar "Bienvenida al pais de las maravillas" recordo las palabras de ese chico. Empeze a reir nerviosamente.

-Pais de las maravillas jaja- dijo riendo tontamente -. Esto debe ser una broma.

Salio de la habitacion con sigilo y comenzo a caminar esperando encontrar la salida. "esto es un sueño" "esto es un sueño" se decia a si misma para controrlar sus nervios. "¿Por qué rayos todo es blanco?" se pregunto. Las paredes y las puertas todo era blanco. Siguio caminando por unos minutos hasta que salio al jardin alegrandose al ver una puerta igualmente blanca, que destaba abierta de par en par y daba vista al bosque. Sonrio e iba a irse pero una mano la detuvo. Volteo y se topo con unos ojos azules.

-jejeje- rio tontamente.

-¿Quieres ecapar?- pregunto el sin soltarla.

-Ehhh Ruka ¿verdad?- el asintio -. A bueno Ruka yo no pertenezco aquí. Es mas esto es un sueño pero quiero irme a mi casa.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi casa.

-Tu casa.

-Si mi casa.

-¿Cuál casa?

-En la que vivo.

-Haa vives en una casa.

-Ehh si.

-haaa y ¿A dónde vas?

-Que estas loco o ¿Qué?

-si-. Mikan suspiro frustrada.

-Dejame ir.

-No puedo-. Dijo el viendola fijamente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Mikan entristecida.

-porque la reina quiere verte- respondio el tomando una actitud seria.

-¿La reina?- repitio Mikan.

-Si. El sombrerero le ha informado de tu presencia y ella quiere verte-. Dijo el dandose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar sin soltar a Mikan.

-Ehh no, yo me quiero ir- se quejo ella pero el rubio la ignoro. Llegaron a la habitacion en la que ella estaba y se adentraron -. A ver amigo..- dijo con voz calmada -.¡DEJAME IR!- grito totalmente molesta. Quienes se creian esos para no dejarla ir. Ya se estaba asustando.

-No grites- dijo el -. ¿Quieres un poco de te?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No gracias- respondio ella sentandose en la orilla de la cama con los brazos cruzados. Miro a Ruka quien, quien sabe de donde saco una taza de te y comenzo a beberla. El la miro y le sonrio.

-¿Segura que no quieres?- le pregunto. Mikan no dijo nada solo miro al frente y suspiro.

-Adelante- dijo Ruka al oir que alguien tocaba la puerta. Esta se abrio y entro Koko.

-La reina dice que lleves a la extraña a su presencia- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ruka asintio y se acercop a Mikan.

-Vienes por las buenas o por las malas- le dijo seriamente. Mikan no tuvo otra opcion que aceptar. Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta negra con toques dorados. Ruka toco dos veces y espero una respuesta.

-Adelante- se escucho la voz de un chico. El abrio la puerta y se adentro seguido de Mikan quien se sorprendio al ver a mismo chico de ojos rojos que habia visto minutos atrás. El la miro y le sonrio de una manera divertida cosa que puso nerviosa a la castaña. Miro al frente y se sorprendio al ver a una joven como de su edad. Ella tenia su pelo negro un poco largo llegandolo a mas arriba de los hombros. Sus ojos eran color morados. Su piel era blanca y no tenia ninguna sola imperfeccion. Tenia puesto un vestido blanco muy hermoso (es el mismo que usa la reina blanca en la pelicula). Y en su cabeza tenia una pequeña corona plateada.

-¿Asi que es ella la que trajo Koko?- pregunto con un tono de voz indiferente.

-Si. Es ella- respondio Natsume. Ella la miro fijamente y despues miro a Ruka quien desvio la mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto.

-Sakura Mikan- respondio ella con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Baka- le dijo dandole la espalda y acercandose a la ventana. Todos se quedaron con cara de "¿Qué onda?" en especial Mikan quien acababa de ser insultada. -. Exactamente ¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy Mikan- dijo ella -. Ahh no se explicarlo lo unico que se es que este lugar es extraño. Yo no pertenesco aquí es mas estoy convencida de que esto es un sueño.

BAK. BAKA. BAKA.

Mikan cayo al suelo debido a los golpes que recibio.

-Auchh por que hiciste eso?- reclamo totalmente molesta.

-Estas convencida de que esto ya no es un sueño Baaaka- dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Mikan fruncio el ceño y se puso de pie.

-okey no es un sueño entonces.. ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

-Ya te dije niña.. estas en el pais de las maravillas- dijo Natsume mientras cerraba los ojos. Mikan lo miro molesta.

-claaro…y tu eres el sombrerero y el de aquí atrás es la liebre .. aja y yo soy una tortuga- dijo con algo de sarcasmo. Natsume fruncio el ceño y Ruka solo rio por su actitud.

-Mas que tortuga pareces hipopotamo- dijo Natsume

-Quee? Eres un..

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?- pregunto Ruka tratando de calmar el ambiente. La pelinegra lo miro y suspiro.

-No lo se. Llevenla de regreso a la habitacion y por favor diganle a Koko que quiero hablar con el- dijo ella con semblante serio. Natsume y Ruka hicieron una peueña reverencia, tomaron a Mikan de los brazos y se la llevaron a rastras de ahí. "Sakura Mikan" penso la pelinegra mientras veia por la ventana.

-Oigan puedo caminar sola- se quejo Mikan ya que iba siendo jalada por los dos.

-Perdon- se disculpo Ruka soltandola, Natsume solo la solto y siguio caminando. Nadie decia palabra alguna Ntsume solo iba con la mirada al frente y Ruka solo veia a todos lado.

-Oigan y si esto es el "pais de las maravillas"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos -. ¿Quién es la reina blanca?- Natsume y Ruka se vieron decepcionados.

-En verdad eres una idiota- dijo Natsume.

-Quuee….

-La reina blanca es la persona con la que acabamos de hablar- la interrumpio. Mikan se sorprendio esa chica era la reina. Eso si que era extraño.

-Pero se supone que la reina blanca es amable y linda mas que la reina blanca parece la reina roja- dijo sin pensarlo.

-Ella no es como la reina roja- dijo Ruka ligeramente molesto por las palabras de Mikan.

-Lo siento- se diculpo la castaña. –Y ¿Cómo se llama?

-Imai Hotaru- respondio Natsume colocando sus brazos en su cabeza. Llegaron a la habitacion y sin preguntarle Natsume y Ruka la empujaron al interior y la encerraron. Mikan no dijo nada solo se acosto en la cama y miro al techo.

MIKAN POV.

Muy bien Mikan hay que recapitular.

Te levantaste esta mañana como cualquier otro dia.

Un chico vestido de conejo te dijo que lo acompañras y aceptaste.

Estas en el pais de las maravillas region 4.

La reina blanca es muy seria pero tiene bonito nombre y ella es hermosa.

La liebre es mas atractiva en este mundo.

El sombrerero es muy atractivo pero es un idiota.

No se que esta pasando pero me quiero ir. Esto no es un sueño ya me convenci de esto gracias a los golpes que me dio la reina pero.. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Tendra que encontrara la salida pero por donde comienzo a buscar.

-Adelante.

NORMAL POV.

Hotaru entro a la habitacion en la que estaba Mikna.

-Hotaru.. digo su alteza- dijo Mikan poniendose de pie y haciendo una reverencia.

-Tranquila puedes decirme Hotaru- dijo ella sentandose en la orilla de la cama -. Necesito que me digas todo de ti.

-Bueno que le digo. Mi nombre es Sakura Mikan y engo 17 años. Me gusta leer y no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer. Todos dicen que soy muy sociable y que siempre estoy sonriendo. Me gusta la manzana y la fresa. Creo que el sombrerero es un idiota y que la liebre es muy linda..

-Si ya callate- dijo Hotaru algo molesta ¿Cómo se atreve a decir qe Ruka es lindo? -. ¿Cuándo empezo tu obsecion por este pais.

-Mmmm no lo se cuando tenia 15 años lei el libro y despues vi la pelicula- respondio Mikan.

-Mmm- pronuncio la pelinegra -. No se mucho de eso de peliculas pero libros.- hablo poniendo cara pensante.

-Bueno los libros son cuando Alicia es pequeña la pelicula ella ya es una adolescente- dijo Mikan.

-¿Adolescente?- pregunto Hotaru.

-Si como de 17 años creo.

-Bien necesito que te cambies y vallas al comedor en media hora.

-¿Para que?

-si no quieres no. La que se va a morir de hambre eres tu no yo- dijo Hotaru saliendo de la habitacion. Mikan suspiro y abrio el armario esperando encontrar que ponerse. Habian varios vestido asi que opto por ponerse un vestido azul de mangalarga.

Salio de la habitacion y camino al comedor. Ahora no le quedaba de otra mas que aguantar estar ahí. Mas tarde le diria a la reina si tiene algo para que regrese a su mundo. Llego al comedor y al abrirlo se agacho rapidamente porque un plato de comida se estampo en la puerta. Alzo la vista y miro a Natsume quien estaba tomandose una taza de te. Ruka estaba preparando algo que quien sabe que rayos era pero como no le quedaba lo lanzaba a todos lados. Mikan encarno una ceja y suspiro, se adentro y se sento en una silla. Suspiro y miro a Ruka quien la miro fijamente por unos segundo. Ambos se quedaron viendo, Mikan se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo atractivo que el era.. puff un plato de comida le cayo en el rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- le reclamo a Ruka por haberle lanzado la comida.

-Te me quedaste viendo mucho tiempo eso es de locos- dijo el tranquilamente.

-Pero aquí el loco eres tu!- reclamo ella.

-Ahh es verdad, se me habia olvidado. Gracias!- le dijo viendola con una sonrisa. Mikan fruncio el ceño y se limpio el rostro con una servilleta.

-¿No quieres te?- le pregunto Natsume.

-No gracias-. Dijo ella molesta.

-Ah si no valla a ser que engordes mas con una pequeña taza de te- le dijo Natsume como si nada. Mikan bajo la mirada y su rostro comenzo a ponerse rojo de la ira,

-Natsume eres un idota!- grito mientras comenzaba a golpearlo con una cuchara.

-Ahh que molesta- decia el tomando su te como si nada estuviera pasando.

La puerta se abrio y entro Hotaru quien se dirigio a una silla y se sento a lado de Ruka.

-Sabian que los que se pelean terminan casados- dijo observando a Mikan y Natsume.

-Jamas!- grito Mikan sentandose en su lugar.

-Ja! Te mueres por mi- dijo Natsume sonriendo con altaneria. Mikan no dijo nada tomo una taza y se sirvio un poco de te. Miro hacia Hotaru y observo como ella le sonreia a Ruka y este se sonrojaba mientras le daba una taza de te. Suspiro y trato de no pensar en nada.

-Hotaru ya pensaste que haremos con esta- dijo Natsume, la castaña iba a insultarlo pero la pelinegra no la dejo.

-Hable con Koko y dice que la trajo porque ella puede aydarnos.

-Ayudarles en que?

-Pero eso seria peligroso- hablo Ruka tomando una actitud seria.

-Si pero si es asi no queda de otra- dijo Hotaru tomando su taza de café.

-Alquien me podria decir ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Mikan molesta de que la estuvieran ignorando.

-Te dire despues- dijo Hotaru -. Ahora bien. Vas a poder salir al bosque o que se yo, no puedes estar encerrada en la habitacion pero tendras que ir con compañía- le dijo.

-Y ¿Quién seria mi acompañante?- pregunto Mikan.

-Nuestro querido sombrerero- dijo ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quee! No prefiero que me acompañe el- dijo señalando a Ruka.

-No- fue lo unico que dijo ella -. Ruka se queda aquí conmigo. Natsume te acompaña ahora callate.

Mikan se puso de pie y salio del comedor. Natsume la miro y salio tras ella no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

-OI fresitas esperate- le dijo.

-Callate.. ¿fresitas?.. ahh eres un pervertido!- le grito.

-Clamate- dijo el -. Bien a donde quieres ir?.

-No lo se al bosque- respondio ella. Natsume no dijo nada solo la seguia.

-Asi que fresitas- comenzo a hablar -. ¿Cómo es tu mundo?

-Pues… no se como describirlo. Genten normal. Vida normal. Nada interesante- respondio ella.

-Este mundo es todo lo contrario a normal- dijo Natsume. Mikan sonrio, era verdad su vida siempre ha sido llena de reglas y normas que debia cumplir y en este mundo ella podia ser como es. Tal vez no era tan malo estar en ese "Pais de las maravillas".

**Gracias por leer..**

**¿review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.**

Natsume veia con aburrimiento como Mikan discutia con una rosa. Suspiro y se lamento mentalmete ¿Cómo termino en una situacion as?

FLSH BACK.

Mikan iba hable y hable de su vida, y nuestro querdido sombrerero ya estaba harto de ella. Llegaron a un hermoso jardin donde habian varios tipos de flores. Mikan quedo maravillada al ver una pequeña rosa de color rojo.

-Wooww mira Natsume- dijo acercandose a ella y observandola mejor. Jamas en su vida habia visto una flor tan hermosa como esa.

-Hey fresitas. Ten cuidado- le dijo el sombrerero con desinteres.

-¡Callate. No me digas fresitas!- le reclamo ella, iba a tocar la flor pero una voz se lo impidio.

-¡No me toques fea!.

-Ehh ¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto Mikan viendo a todos lados. Natsume suspiro y fijo su vista en la rosa.

-Yo te hable ¡Fea!.

Mikan miro a la rosa con un pequeño tic en la ceja, la flor habia hablado y encima la habia insultado.

-No me digas fea- le reclamo -. Ademas ¿Qué clase de flor demoniaca eres, que puedes hablar?

-Una flor mas hermosa que tu. Niña fea y chillona.

-Ehh-

END FLASH BACK.

Y ahora ahí estaba, esperando a que Mikan terminara de discutir con la flor. Al ver que la pelea yba para largo decidio intervenir.

-Hey Fresitas ya deja a la pobre rosa en paz.

-¡Pero es ella la que me insulto!- dijo Mikan con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ella no te insulto te dijo la verdad- le dijo Natsume con simpleza. Mikan fruncio el ceño.

-¡Natsume idiota!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-No grites que me dejas sordo- reclamo el, Mikan suspiro y comenzo a caminar.

-Ne Natsume, hace un momento, cuando estabamos en el comedor la reina dijo algo sobre que yo soy la unica que puede ayudarles ¿a que se referia?- pregunto viendo al azabache por el rabillo del ojo.

-Eso te lo tendria que decir ella- dijo el con seriedad. Mikan regreso su vista al frente.

Llegaron al castillo y ella se fue a su habitacion, tenia sueño y lo unico que queria era dormir y ya. Natsume se dirigio a donde Ruka.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto el rubio jugando con un liston amarillo.

-Ni me preguntes- dijo el parandose a su lado.

-¿Tu crees que ella nos pueda ayudar?- pregunto Ruka aventando su liston y viendo a Natsume.

-Tal vez, algo me dice que ella es la indicada pero, no es muy probable- respondio el con la vista al frente.

-Hotaru dice que hay que vigilarla de cerca- dijo el rubio.

-Es lo mejor.

-Natsume. Ruka- les hablo la reina. Ellos voltearon a verla y se acercaron a ella.

-¿Se le ofrece algo majestad?- pregunto Natsume.

-Necesito que ambos vigilen de cerca a Mikan- les dijo -. Tengo la sensacion de que ella si es la indicada para ayudarnos.

-¿En serio?

-Asi es, asi que Natsume tu seras el encargado de hacer que ella manipule muy bien la espada y tu Ruka la vigilaras, trataras de saber mas de su vida. Y cuidado con que se hagan muy cercanos-. Dijo lo ultimo como amenaza. Natsume sonrio y Ruka se sonrojo.

-Entendido- dijo Natsume dandose la vuelta para ir a tomar un poco de te.

-No te pongas celosa- le dijo Ruka a Hotaru sonriendo divertida. Ella saco su pistola de quien sabe donde y le dio un golpe a Ruka en el rostro -. Auchhh

-No estoy celosa. Idiota- le dijo.

-Si ya, nos vemos- dijo Ruka dandose la vuelta y siguiendo a Natsume. Hotaru sonrio ligeramente y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el jardin. Si en verdad, Mikan es la unica que puede ayudarlos, tendria que ponerse las pilas. No queria que "ella" se entere de que tienen en su poder a la posible salvadora del pais de las maravillas..

Natsume entro a la habitacion de Mikan y se sorprendio al verla dormida, se acerco a ella y la miro detenidamente, tenia que admitir que no era nada fea, al contrario, era myt hermosa, su belleza era igual a Hotaru, miro sus facciones tan delicadas y finas, su cabbelo, y sus labios. Nego rapidamente con la cabeza ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Suspiro y se acomod su sombrero, su amado y preciado sombrero, salio de la habitacion y se dirigio al jardin.

Mikan abrio los ojos algo sonrojada, ¿Por qué se le habra quedando viendo asi? Se pregunto, pues habia notado como el la miraba fijamente. Se toco el pecho sintiendo como su corazon latia rapidamente, ¿sera que…? No, nego con la cabeza y sonrio, eso era imposible.

**.**

**.**

Natsume llego al jardin y observo a la reina Hotaru quien veia fijamente una flor, sonrio, era increible como ella podia manejar la situacion por la que estaban pasando con tanta calma, el conocia perfectamente a Hotaru y la queria mucho al igual que a Ruka, sabia del fuerte carácter que ella poseia al igual que sabia que se moria por Ruka pero no lo admitia. Suspiro y miro al cielo, muy en el fondo, deseaba que Mkan fuera la elejida para salvar a su pais.

…

_Hola, ¿Cómo estan?_

_Espero que bien, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, esta muy pero muy corto, lo se, pero juro que el siguiente sera el doble de largo, en serio._

_Quiero agradecer a __ -chan__ por comentar y seguir la historia, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Me gusto tu idea de mandar a Natsume al mundo de Mikan, la voy a considerar, quiero decirte que me encanta tu fic "Reencuentro" es muy lindo y entretenido, espero que te haya gustado el cap. _

_Bueno eso seria todo. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Review?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.**

CAPITULO IV.

Natsume miraba con atención cada movimiento que hacia Mikan, ella ya estaba informada de que tenia que entrenar con una espada, la verdad era que, la idea de convertirse en toda una profesional con la espada la hacia feliz, por otro lado, sabia que algo extraño había detrás de la idea de que se convirtiera en espadachina. se detuvo y miro la espada que poseía en manos, y con la cual, estaba entrenando. Era muy linda, era plateada con algunos toques dorados. Alzo la vista topándose con los ojos rojos del Sombrerero, le sonrió y se acerco a el.

-Hey Natsume ¿Qué tal?- le pregunto refiriéndose a como entrenaba con la espada. Natsume la miro por unos segundos y cerro los ojos.

-Nada mal, pero te falta entrenamiento- respondió después de unos segundos. Mikan suspiro y miro a su alrededor. Ya se habia hecho a la idea de que nunca iba a salir de ese extraño lugar. No tenia idea alguna de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, puesto que, cada vez que le preguntaba a Hotaru esta le decia "No hay tiempo aquí, ahora vete" y la corría disparandole con esa pistola suya, que, ya no recordaba el nombre de la famosa arma, pero si sabia que esos golpes dolían y mucho.

-¿Puedo descansar?- le pregunto al azabache, este asintió mientras se recostaba en el suelo con los brazos en la cabeza y la vista en el cielo. Mikan lo observo un momento, como se veria sin sombrero, siempre lo llevaba puesto "Creo que por eso es el sombrerero" pensó. Recordó al sombrero de la película, el no era nada parecido, en primera el otro tiene la cara pintada y el no, el otro tenia el pelo mas largo y desarreglado y el no, bueno al menos no lo tenia largo, y l otro… Así se quedo viendo a Natsume fijamente viendo las diferencia que habían entre el y el de la película que tanto amaba. Natsume quien había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa del aire, los abrió y observo a Mikan viéndole fijamente, por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a sentirse nervioso, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Últimamente, cuando estaba cerca de ella tendía a ponerse muy nervioso, y una sensación extraña se sentía en su estomago.

-Podrías dejar de verme- le dijo con algo de frialdad, ella asintió y miro a otro lado, topándose con la "Liebre" quien estaba recargado en un arbol, sonrio y se acerco a el. Natsume suspiro y volvió a su sueño.

-Hola Ruka- lo saludo, el la miro y sonrió, una sonrisa un poco sádica. Mikan sonrió nerviosa.

-Hola Mikan ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y..

-Yo bien gracias- dijo el adelantándose a su pregunta, Mikan suspiro, el mucho o poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, sabia que Ruka a veces estaba en sus momentos de locura, y a veces estaba cuerdo. Lo miro, en definitiva esta liebre no era parecida a la otra. -. Por cierto Sakura ¿Cómo es tu mundo?

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué como es tu mundo?

-Ah, pues no es tan interesante- respondió parándose al lado de el -. Solo hay, ehh como explicarlo, personas, autos, casas, agua, tierra, animales, aire, nubes…- y así comenzó a decir todo lo que había en su mundo. Ruka se aburrió y comenzó a caminar dejándola sola.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación dejar a una hablando sola- le reclamo la castaña corriendo tras el.

-Me aburriste- respondió el con simpleza, Mikan frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, y aquí no vive nadie mas, es decir, a los únicos que he visto es a ti, Natsume, la reina y ese conejo que me trajo.

-Si, hay mas gente pero todos están con ella.

-¿Con ella?

-Con la reina roja.

Mikan miro al frente, se había olvidado por completo de la reina roja, ¿Quién seria? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo seria? La curiosidad le gano y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Quién es la reina roja?-. Ruka detuvo su paso y la miro.

-La reina roja es la persona mas cruel del mundo- dijo con un deje de tristeza _. Dime, en esa película o libros que se yo, que leíste sobre aquí, ¿Cómo era la reina roja?

-Pues, era mala, en el libro no mostraba su maldad, simplemente mandaba a cortar las cabezas a los que la desobedecían. En la película era igual, solo que aquí trataba de que ella le había robado a la reina blanca la corona, y mataba a todo aquel que la desobedeciera, ademas que tenia en su poder una espada muy importante para la reina blanca, pero al final Alicia logra conseguir esa espada y se la lleva, asi ella lucha contra el, no me acuerdo como se llama, pero era un ser raro, y peleaban, al final Alicia gana y la corona es devuelta a la reina blanca y a la roja la destierran y ya- finalizo su relato, Ruka estaba atento a cada palabra que la morena decía. No, sin duda alguna la reina de este lugar era peor.

-Muy bien. Tengo ganas de tomar te ¿vienes?- le pregunto dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Mikan suspiro y fue tras el.

* * *

Hotaru veía por la ventana, como Mikan y Ruka platicaban, suspiro y miro hacia otro lado viendo a Natsume dormido, sonrió ligeramente, ellos eran los únicos que estaban ahí con ella, los demás, se vieron obligados a irse con ella. Se alejo de la ventana y se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Se odiaba a si misma por no haber sido capaz de impedir que ella le robara la corona, si hubiera peleado entonces, las cosas no estarían así. Natsume, el se quedo a su lado por que el odiaba a la roja tanto como ella, y Ruka, lo mas seguro es que se quedo a su lado porque Natsume estaba ahí. Suspiro una vez mas y se puso de pie, salio de la habitación y ordeno a uno de su sirvientes que le prepararan un caballo. Al estar listo iba a subir a este pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿Va a salir?- le pregunto Natsume viéndola con un semblante serio.

-Si- respondió ella volteándolo a ver -. ¿Qué no estabas dormido?

-Ya ve- respondió el con simpleza -. Supongo que va a ver como están las cosas alla ¿o me equivoco?

-No. No te equivocas, quiero ver como están todos.

-Majestad, si va pueden atraparla- le recordó Natsume, Hotaru frunció el ceño, era verdad, ella tenia ordenes claras de que si ella pisaba esas tierras la atraparían y la encerrarían o la matarían. -. He visto el entrenamiento de Mikan y es bastante buena, tal vez ella si es la elegida.

-¿Y si no?- hablo la azabache -. Que tal si ella no es la elegida. No podemos arriesgar su vida.

-Tiene razón, pero hasta que no sepamos si o no es ella, Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado- le dijo tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

-Natsume suéltame- dijo ella con su tono de voz frió, el la ignoro, odiaba actuar así con ella pero a veces ella era tan infantil, si la reina Hotaru a pesar de mostrarse fría e indiferente ante todos tenia su lado infantil. Natsume- se quejo ella tratando se zafarse pero piso la orilla de su vestido provocando que resbalara y cayera hacia tras, el al darse cuenta la abrazo por la cintura e impidió su caída.

-Eres una..- se quedo callado al ver que el rostro de ella estaba muy pero muy cerca al suyo. Hotaru lo miro pero se puso nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca -. Perdón- se disculpo el soltándola.

-No hay problema- dijo ella, ambos se vieron y sonrieron ligeramente. no había de que preocuparse, ambos sabían que jamas en la vida sentirían algo por el otro pero oigan ¿Quién no se pondría nervioso al tener a alguien tan guapo como el? o ¿tener tan cerca a una belleza como ella? Porque eso si, ella estaba cociente de que Natsume no era nada feo, pero no sentía nada por el. Al igual Natsume que sabia que ella era muy hermosa, pero de igual manera, no sentía nada por ella, solo un gran cariño y respeto.

-No va a ir ¿verdad?- le pregunto. Ella lo miro y suspiro.

-No- respondió -. Ahora quiero te ¿me acompañas?

-Si- respondió el caminando junto a la pelinegra. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que habían sido observados desde lejos por Mikan y Ruka.

Ruka no podía creer lo que había visto ¿acaso Natsume y Hotaru tenían algo? No, no podía sacar conclusiones tan rápidas, pero entonces por que el la estaba sujetando de la cintura y sus rostros estaban tan cerca. Se sintió triste, el estaba enamorado de Hotaru desde hace mucho tiempo y ver esa imagen le partió el corazón.

Mikan por su lado sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver la escena, ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabia, simplemente le dolió ver a Natsume con la reina, se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta.

-Sakura ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto el rubio. Ella no respondió solo se limito a seguir caminando, Ruka iba ir detrás de ella pero el grito de Natsume se lo impidió. Se dio la vuelta y fue a donde el estaba.

-¿Qué?- pregunto molesto sin poder evitarlo, el azabache se sorprendió al verlo así pero decidió ignorarlo.

-La reina quiere hablar contigo- le dijo, el suspiro y fue a donde ella estaba. Natsume miro por donde se había ido Mikan y fue tras ella. Ruka llego a la habitación de la azabache y toco la puerta pidiendo permiso, al oir un "Adelante" se adentro a la habitación.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- le pregunto de manera seria.

-Si, has logrado saber algo- le dijo ella refiriéndose a que si, ha logrado investigar algo sobre Mikan.

-Bueno, hace unos momentos me dijo como era ella en los libros o películas que ella ha visto, y no hay duda alguna de que esta es peor- le dijo algo preocupado. Hotaru se mordió el labio.

-Tenemos que hacer algo pronto- dijo mas para si, pero el la miro con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila todo estará bien, ya veras- le dijo, ella lo miro y sonrió.

-Supongo- fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

Natsume al visualizar a Mikan se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí fresitas?- le pregunto una vez a su lado, ella se sorprendió al oírlo pero no lo volteo a ver. ¿Qué era esa sensación que sentía? Ver a Natsume con Hotaru la puso triste, fue como si algo se quebrara en su interior. -¿Mikan?

-Nada, no hago nada, solo quería caminar- respondió ella, Natsume la miro y se dio cuenta de una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

-¿Estas llorando?

-No, me entro algo en el ojo- se excuso ella. No queria mostrarse débil ante el. sintió como el se paraba frente a ella y se sonrojo al sentir como el la tomaba del mentón y hacia que lo viera a los ojos.

-¡Que chillona!- dijo el, limpiando con su dedo una lagrima que volvio a resbalar por su mejilla. Ella sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, que era esa sensación, el estaba igual. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro, sintieron sus corazones latir rápidamente, y, sin que se dieran cuenta, sus rostros fueron acercándose lentamente, a tal punto que sentía la respiración del otro en su rostro.

-¡Natsume!- escucharon un grito, lo que hizo que ambos se separan de manera brusca, el miro con rabia a quien los había interrumpido y ella estaba mas roja que un tomate ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar?

-Tsubasa- gruño el azabache viendo a un joven que los miraba con diversión.

* * *

_Listo el capitulo 4, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Una vez mas gracias por comentar y leer Hasta la __próxima_

_Perdonen las faltas de ortografia._

_Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Gakuen Alice Copyright © Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

Mikan observaba al joven que tenia enfrente, era un chico muy parecido a Natsume, exceptuando el color de ojos y que esta persona poseia una estrella en el rostro.

_Vaya Natsume ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a la bella jovencita? - Preguntó el joven con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

_A ti que te interesa ¿Que diablos haces aquí? - preguntó el azabache con enojo.

_Vine a hablar con la reina - Respondió él con seriedad.

_Tu no tienes nada de que hablar con ella - Exclamó Natsume.

_Yo creo que si.

_No dejare que le hagas daño, seguramente vienes por ordenes de ella.

_Estas equivocado. Sabes que yo no quiero estar con ella pero también sabes porque ¿No es así? - pronuncio él joven. Natsume lo miro fijamente, suspiro y sonrió; una sonrisa burlona.

_Bien pero si intentas algo, te voy a hacer algo que no consideradas nada bonito.

_Lo se mi querido sombrerero. Ahora dime ¿Quien es ella? - preguntó mientras señalaba a la castaña quien se había mantenido callada.

_La dama de compañía de la reina - Respondió Natsume con simpleza. No podía decirle la verdad; no quería arriesgarse.

_Oh, mucho gusto. Yo soy Tsubasa Andou - Se presento él con una sonrisa.

_Mucho gusto. Yo soy Sakura Mikan - Se presentó ella de igual forma.

* * *

_¿Y bien? - Preguntó Hotaru viendo seriamente a Ruka quien sonreía burlonamente.

_¿Que quiere saber su majestad? - Preguntó el rubio acercándose a ella. La azabache sonrió y también se acerco a él - Sabes que yo nunca me iría de tu lado - Dijo tomando su mano con delicadeza. Ella sonrió y asintió, sabía que él jamas la abandonaría - Hotaru yo..

_¡Hotaru-sama! - Grito Tsubasa abriendo la puerta de par en par.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

Miles de golpes cayeron en su pobre rostro. Natsume encarno una ceja y miro a Hotaru quien tenia un aura oscura a su alrededor y Ruka quien estaba ligeramente sonrojado y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

_¿Que no te han enseñado a tocar las puertas? - Pronuncio Hotaru. Tsubasa se puso de pie y sonrió.

_Lo siento - Se disculpo sobándose el enorme chichón que los golpes le habían dejado.

_¿Que haces aquí? - Preguntó Ruka, no le gustaba la presencia de ese tipo.

_Hotaru-sama - Solo vengo a prevenirla, tal parece que la reina roja, quiere atacar el reino blanco - Pronunció con seriedad. Hotaru se mordió el labio. Natsume apretó los puños con fuerza, no podía creer lo que había oido.

_¿Estas seguro?

_Si, escuche como hablaba con Persona sobre esto - Natsume abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, ese maldito estaba de su lado.

_Bien - Hablo Hotaru viendo a Tsubasa - Si quiere pelar, entonces hay que pelear.

_Hotaru - pronunció Ruka preocupado. Ella lo miro y le sonrió. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

Mikan se dejo caer en el suelo. estaba agotada, llevaba mas de dos horas entrenando.

_No tienes que sobre-esforzarte - Escuchó una voz tras sí. Se puso de pie y miro a Hotaru quien la veía seriamente - No hace falta que entrenes tanto.

_Debo hacerlo - Dijo Mikan con determinación -Todos van a pelear, yo tambien quiero hacerlo. Quiero pelear a su lado - Hotaru sonrió ligeramente.

_A pesar de que somos 5 contra un montón.

_A pesar de eso.

Ruka y Natsume las veían desde lejos. Dentro de poco sería el entrenamiento; cosa que preocupaba a los dos. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Natsume; era Mikan. Que tal si ella no es la elegida. Que tal si sale lastimada; por muy tonto que sonará, el no quería que ella saliera mal. Mucho menos Hotaru, ella era muy fuerte y tenia una gran habilidad con la espada, aun así, le preocupaba.

Ruka simplemente tenía miedo. Si, miedo a que saliera alguien saliera lastimado, en especial ella, la joven de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado. No quería Hotaru saliera lastimada. No se lo perdonaría.

_Ruka - Le llamó Natsume - Todo va a salir bien - Pronunció. Ruka asintió levemente.

Natsume estiro su brazo derecho en dirección a un árbol y fue cuestión de segundos para que este quedara hecho cenizas.

_Wow - Pronuncio Mikan al ver eso. -¿Como es que..

_Natsume posee la "habilidad" por así decirle, de manipular el fuego a su antojo - Explicó Hotaru viendo con desinterés al azabache.

_Habilidad - repitió Mikan - ¿Y usted tiene una? - preguntó emocionada.

_Algo así, puedo hacer cualquier invento, en otras palabras, invento cosas, pero casi no lo hago - pronunció la joven dando un pequeño bostezo -. Antes de que me preguntes, Ruka puede hacer que los animales hagan lo que el diga.

_Wow ¡eso es genial! - Pronunció Mikan - Ne Hotaru - le hablo a la oji-violeta -. Tengo una duda que me esta comiendo.

_¿Cual?

_¿Como se llama la reina roja? - preguntó. Hotaru miro al frente con seriedad.

_Sumire.. Shoda Sumire.

* * *

_Hola. espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que es muy corto pero era necesario ponerlo. El que sigue estará mas largo y mejor._

_Para serles sincera no tenía ni la menor idea que a quien poner como la reina roja, así que opte por poner a Sumire, quien su personalidad va a ser muy diferente a la del anime._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¿REVIEW?_


End file.
